true_alpha_universefandomcom-20200213-history
The Protectors: WAR
Storyline 6 months after Kimberly's death, everyone tried to move on with their lives. Ashley and David are still working on their relationship, Seth hasn't been dating other women, Brooke's powers have been manifesting. David decided to have a run. He had been running all over the city. David has been having the flashbacks of time of Kimberly's death. Ashley had left him a voicemail. Ashley said, "I know these 6 months have been hard on you, It hasn't been easy on all of us either, just please don't do anything destructive, I care and worry about you, bye". David had decided to go to the cemetery, David visited his mom's grave, his dad's grave, his sister's grave even Kimberly's grave. David was pretty emotional because he had lost the people that he really loved. Deborah's spirit came to him. She touched his shoulder. David said, "Debby". Deborah said, "I never want you to be like this David". David said, "I know". Deborah said, "To fulfill your heart, kill Dark Alpha, he is the one who should be punished not you". David said, "You are right, I should, Dark Alpha will pay for what he has done". Lucifer's power are manifesting. He is absorbing the bad energy on Earth. Lucifer said, "That is not enough, I need more power". Lucifer saw lightning and thunder so he absorbed all the lightning and thunder. So he can have unlimited power. It was successful. Lucifer yelled, "YES"! David was selling all of Kimberly's things out of the house. David put it to goodwill. David decided to keep the pictures. David grew more broken, and emotional than ever. David is not fully processed that Kimberly is gone. Brooke and David had comforted each other. Brooke was more emotional, she had been crying a lot. Brooke had lost her sister. It will take a long time for everyone to overcome the grief. Seth had a lot of stuff going through his head. Everytime he looks at his wedding ring, he thinks too much of Kimberly. Seth is heartbroken that his wife is dead because of Implosion. Seth decided to take off the ring. David watched, he said, "Why did you take it off"? Seth said, "I am done, I don't know what to do, Kim is gone". David said, "so you are going to find someone else to relieve your pain". Seth said, "I don't know". David was overcome with anger, David and Seth battled it out. David kept punching on the face. David threw Seth to the ground and they had a race. Brooke saw David and Seth fighting. Brooke grew more upset and sensitive. So she got in the middle of the fight and told them to stop. Brooke knew that they all were supposed to be a team. Brooke saw that the team is falling apart. Brooke and Ashley had been talking and bonding a lot. Ashley wanted to support David with everything that has happened to him. Ashley realized that it might be best to take a break from him. Lucifer's powers have manifested and become unlimited power. He is going to create an unbelievable war. He rose his army from Hell. He had over 1000 ships. Devil said, "This will be the reckoning". He is an army over 100,000 demons. He wanted that number so the Protectors could be overwhelmed. The Devil wanted to win. He believes that this time will be his chance. All the villains of True Alpha, Echo, Sorcerer and the others have resurrected. They became powerful than ever. They joined the devil in the Final Crisis War. Dark Wolf, Elemental, Lightning Demon, Brute, phantom, Sound Demon, etc. Their powers have been upgraded and manifested. David was having flashbacks of his past. When he first became the True Alpha fighting Dark Wolf, the demon gang even phantom. He really liked those times. David was always encouraged by Kimberly. David really did miss Kimberly, he really does. David is ready to make the New Timeline. William had flashbacks of his early adventures as the sorcerer. He remembered how he got his powers, when his brother told him about the True Alpha, When David was teaching William how to be a hero, when he battled the evil wizard and even fighting demons with his best friend on his side. He really loved those memories. Caleb had flashbacks during the time that he became Echo. He remembered the accident in DSM, he was in the hospital for a day, he remembered when he first tried his powers, he remembered when he fought his first villain and saved Colorado Springs, he even remembered the time that he teamed up with True Alpha. He loved those memories. David grabbed his tachyon device, Ashley said, "David, I want to talk to you". David said, "It isn't the right time". Ashley said, "What are you doing"? David said, "Saving my family, I am going to back to 2005 and kill Dark Alpha". Ashley said, "David Please, don't go". Ashley bowed to her knees and cried. Ashley walked to a location. He put on his tachyon device. David said to himself, "Here we go". David was about to time travel but then he saw a lot of ships coming from the sky. David said, "What the hell"? Devil yelled, "Attack"! Missiles were flying throughout Colorado City, Colorado Springs, and Denver. All the Protectors saw all the chaos in the three cities. SO they had to split in separate teams to fight the armies. The demons were making the cities into ash. The devil is also creating chaos by using his staff of Hell to damage everything. The protectors kept fighting the demons. They were overwhelmed. The protectors needed more help. True Alpha raced to the scene, True Alpha took out a lot of demons with all of his might. The Protectors were actually winning. They are conquering the demons. Devil didn't like that so he will fight True Alpha himself. The Ships are getting destroyed like ash. The Protectors conquered the demons together. The final crisis war was a traumatic and horrible event. It was way worse than the war with Dark Alpha. That happened a decade ago. All the buildings got damaged because of what Devil descended. The Protectors are finished yet because they are going to fight their old enemies. That would be a challenge. Ashley was David's apartment and she was watching it and she was praying that the protectors will win and David to be safe. Ashley never wanted to lose David again after all they went through. Ashley was remembering the past 20 years they had together. When they first met she said to him "Are you an omega or an alpha"? David said "What"? , When Ashley had a crush on him, When they were dating, When she was going to college, the breakup, the mixed feelings, She learns that David is the True Alpha, when she wanted to have a second chance, the new first date, becoming intimate, arguing about David's plan, Kimberly's funeral and David told Ashley that he loves her. She began to cry and said, "Oh David". David went to the devil's location. David said, "it is over Lucifer". Lucifer said, "No it just had begun". True Alpha and Devil battled through the wrecked city. Devil said, "You are not strong enough to defeat me". Devil kept punching True Alpha and threw him like a rag doll. True Alpha landed to a building. A shine of light came through and it was actually God himself. Jesus said, "It is time to finish this". Jesus used his power for the last enemies and it was powerful. The protectors and everyone couldn't believe it was him. He finally came back to Earth. David could feel his powers are manifesting. David roared on top of his lungs. He got this new armor. It is the Fire Warrior armor. Devil said, "aw father, I have waited for a long time for this". David attacked Lucifer. David said, "I am The True Alpha, the fire warrior, the soldier of truth". Lucifer said, "How". David kept beating the devil. The devil was losing. After Devil being defeated. The Staff of Hell was on the ground. Jesus grabbed the staff and created it and called it Staff of life. Jesus said, "David my son hold this and blast it to him". David said, "Yes God". David blasted Devil with the staff. The Protectors use all of their power to put the Devil where he belongs so he won't torment anyone ever again. Devil screamed and he went down to hell and he was in his cage where he belongs. Garrett said, "We did it, I can't believe we all defeated the devil". David went back to his True Alpha form. For their celebration, they didn't celebrate because Kimberly, Lana, Layne, Deborah, Jason and Angela are all dead. David still lost his family. David and Seth talked it out and they apologized to each other about that horrible fight. They hugged it out. Brooke and Ashley were happy to see that. Brooke said, "I really miss my sister". Ashley said, "I miss Kimberly too, she was one of the best est friends I could ever have, she was like a sister to me". Brooke said, "She is gone, but a part of me doesn't realize that yet". Ashley and Brooke hugged. David talked with Garrett, Caleb and William and they had a good talk. David was actually saying goodbye. They wanted to know why. David explained that he needs to fix something important. David was about to time travel he activated the tachyon device MK II. Jesus said, "ready David". David said, "I waited for this moment my whole life, With this tech on my suit, I could finally save my family from that monster". Jesus said, "Okay only you have to do is just fight Dark Alpha and when you go to the portal, I will do the rest".h Ashley said, "David Wait, I need to talk to you'. David said, "I wanted to say goodbye to you before I leave". Ashley said, "Is this want you want"? David said, "I have wanted to do this my whole life okay, I gone long enough to be broken and incomplete, I need to have peace, Dark Alpha is going to pay for what he has done, he won't hurt anyone ever again". Ashley was tearing up and she was getting emotional. David knows that he will still be the True Alpha. What will be different is that his parents will be alive and better things as well. Ashley wanted him to know that she loves him and she will meet him in the New timeline. Ashley walked back and she was very emotional to see David go. David said, "here we go". David went to the time portal. He is seeing some images from the past, present and future. David kept seeing the images in 2005. David went to the street location, he went back 30 seconds before Dark Alpha came. David said, "Alright, I am here". David saw through the window his parents that he loved and adored. David said, "You won't die this time mom and dad, I will save you". Dark Alpha came and David punched his chest. Dark Alpha flew back and he was very shocked, he said, "What the hell"? David said, "Remember me". Dark Alpha said, "You ruined my life". Dark Alpha got angry and choked True Alpha, True Alpha said, "No you did this to yourself". He put a device on Dark Alpha and he lost half of his powers. Dark Alpha said, "my powers". David said, "It is a tranquilizer, it hurts doesn't it". Dark Alpha and True Alpha roared at each other. True Alpha and Dark Alpha had a racing match, they teleported to Earth 616 and they landed to Hells kitchen. David said, "Who is the loser now". David rapidly punched Dark Alpha. They went to Earth 40, they battled in the forest. True Alpha kicked Dark Alpha for a few times. His suit is damaged. They went back to Earth 1. Dark Alpha was beaten pretty bad. True Alpha said, "You lost Johnson, I finally beat you". Dark Alpha said, "I knew this day would come David, it has been my nightmare ever since I became this thing because of you, I was so fixated on you, I wanted to be you, I wanted to be the next True Alpha but the malfunction happened when I went into that machine and I haven't became the same ever since, you did this to me and I hate you for it". David said, "I know, I hated your family, all of them, I never liked the Johnsons, we had been at war for centuries ever since your ancestor raped and killed my ancestor's wife, you are just like them, you weren't meant to be the True Alpha you are always the monster that I feared not anymore, you don't deserve to live". True Alpha stabbed him really deep and then Dark Alpha was eliminated from the existence. David saw a bright light and he went to it. Present Day, New Timeline, David woke up. He wore a white shirt and blue shorts. He felt a rign on his left ring finger. It was a wedding ring. David said to himself, "I am married"? David got out of the bedroom. David saw pictures of his family. David said, "I am a father, I am a married to Ashley Smith, my family is alive". Someone was unlocking the door. Ashley said, "Really your dropped your keys again huh life". Ashley said, "Hi honey, just letting you know, I dropped off the kids at school, I went to the grocery store, sorry it was long, I had a reunion with a friend of mine". David said, "it is okay, I had a hard day yesterday". Ashley said, "I know, well it is the two of us in the house". Ashley and David kissed passionately. Ashley said, "Well hello Alpha, what has gotten into you". David said, "sorry, I am just happy". Ashley said, "I didn't say to stop, I am your wife, I have been married to you for 15 years honey". David and everyone finally got a happy ending. David fixed the timeline. This is the conclusion of the Old timeline. I hope you would see the extend version of this ending.